


Not Much of a Villain

by UnorganizedLetters



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Villain, And I am Tired., Beca is a Villain., Blood and Injury, Chloe is a Vet., F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnorganizedLetters/pseuds/UnorganizedLetters
Summary: Chloe never quite understood the hype about superheroes. To her, they were glorified idiots who got off on destroying the city. They really do more harm than they ever do good.Now villains, Chloe believed, were much better than the so-called heroes. Most know what it's like to struggle and suffer. They try to take over the world, only to make it a better place for people like them. People who know what pain truly is.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago but only recently decided to come back to it. Hope y'all enjoy!

Chloe never quite understood the hype about superheroes. To her, they were glorified idiots who got off on destroying the city. They really do more harm than they ever do good.

Now villains, Chloe believed, were much better than the so-called heroes. Most know what it's like to struggle and suffer. They try to take over the world, only to make it a better place for people like them. People who know what pain truly is.

The first and hopefully only time Chloe met a superhero, she was less than impressed. She was even less impressed with the way he flirted with her. The lowest point of that exchange had to have been when he threw a hissy fit over being denied. He thought that just because he was a beloved hero, that he deserved a date with her. Chloe set him straight immediately.

When Chloe met a villain, she was baffled. The redhead had always imagined villains to be at least a little…villainy. The one she met just appeared to be saving lives instead of destroying them. The villain rescued cats from trees, helped old people across the street, and she helped Chloe chase down her dog. Most heroes wouldn't even do that, citing that they were too busy for those petty problems.

"Here," the brunette panted. She held out the hand that was holding the dog's leash. "I caught him. Her?" A quick check later, "Him."

"Uh, thanks," Chloe grabbed the leash from the other woman. "You didn't have to do that."

The brunette waved off her concerns, "I know, but I couldn't just let your dog run away. Especially considering these recent disappearances of dogs. Somebody's taking 'em and putting them in fights. I couldn't just let that happen to your dog. No dog deserves that."

"Thank you," the redhead responded, more gratitude appearing in her voice. She held out a hand, "I'm Chloe. And this big puppy is Buster." The German Shepherd wagged his tail ferociously when he heard his name.

The other woman grabbed her hand and gave it a strong shake, "Beca."

"Beca," Chloe began, "How would you like to walk with me and Buster around the park? I'd like to get to know my hero," one bright blue eye was covered in a wink.

"Um," Beca hesitated. When she saw that the redhead had started pouting, she immediately gave in. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to walk in the blazing hot sun for however long. It's been a while since I've gotten sunburned."

Either the redhead decided to ignore her snark or was just oblivious to it, Beca would probably never know. Giggling excitedly, the redhead linked fingers with Beca and pulled her along the chosen path.

"Okay, I'll start. My name is Chloe Beale and I recently just turned twenty-seven. I'm a veterinarian that gives way too much love to my patients. I'm serious, most of them seem excited to get stuck with a needle by me. That's crazy, right? I got Buster a couple of years ago. I also have a cat at home named Maeby. Got her around the same time as Buster. Okay, your turn." Chloe grinned widely, excited to learn things about her new friend.

"Dude, how did you do that? I mean, did you even breathe?" Beca stalled. She wasn't exactly comfortable with talking about herself to a complete stranger. Chloe nodded and gestured for Beca to start talking. "Wait, um, I recognize the names of your pets. Arrested Development, right?"

Chloe squealed, pausing in their lengthy walk, she wrapped her arms around the brunette and squeezed tightly. "I can't believe you know that. Nobody ever gets my references. Those two are my absolute favorite on the show. Don't you agree?"

"Yep, they're the best," Beca drawled. She wasn't into TV much, preferring to spend her free time sleeping the day away, but she didn't want to hurt Chloe's feelings by saying that she had no interest in the show at all. The only reason she recognized the names was because her best friend, her _only _friend actually, occasionally talked about it.__

____

__

With one last tight squeeze, Chloe let the other woman go. Her hand drifted back down to link with Beca's again. She casually restarted their walk, Buster leading the way proudly. "Alright, now back to business. Tell me about yourself."

Beca groaned, "Fine, I guess if I have to." The corners of Chloe's mouth lifted but she didn't say anything. "Beca Mitchell, turned twenty-three a while ago. Job-wise, I'm a villain," Beca paused, realizing her mistake. She awkwardly laughed, hoping to be able to play it off as a joke. "Kidding, kidding. I'm really a, uh, DJ? Wait, no, that wasn't a question. I'm a DJ."

Chloe gave Beca a sidelong glance, gently she separated their fingers. In place of that, she hooked their arms together. "Okay, you're a DJ. What else should I know about you?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Beca continued. "Currently, I don't own any pets but if I do get any, I know who to go to for checkups. Um, and I like to swim as long as the water is only ten inches high," Beca finished lamely.

"Good start, weak ending. But that's okay, we'll get you comfortable with me in no time." Chloe gently tugged on Buster's leash, getting him to stop. "So, let's contin-"

Beca's phone dinged, interrupting what the redhead was going to say. Quickly, she glanced at it. "Listen, I have to go. It was really cool talking to you." She peeled her arm away from Chloe's and started jogging away.

"Wait," Chloe exclaimed. "I want to exchange numbers." She caught up with Beca and took the phone that was still in her hand. Shortly after that, her number was entered and she had texted herself. She then handed Beca's phone back to her.

"Okay, now I really have to go." Beca gave a timid wave then raced off.

"Have fun being a DJ!" Chloe shouted after her. To herself she whispered, "Such an adorable little villain. She's so terrible at hiding it.”

"I wonder what her villain name is," the redhead wondered aloud. Gently, she steered Buster in the direction of their apartment. "Maybe something like Backwards Beca." She giggled quietly to herself, that name fit her hero perfectly.

Chloe never really understood the hate villains got. From her perspective, they were the actual heroes and did more good than harm. And now, she had her own special villain.

****

Beca sped away from the park, her phone tightly clutched in her hand. For a moment, she fought herself on turning away. Finally, her willpower lost and she took one last glance at the friendly woman with a hair of flames. The brunette quickly turned back around, absolutely disgusted with herself.

She cursed, she wasn't supposed to be making friends and she definitely wasn't supposed to get hooked on anyone. But she couldn't help it, Chloe was just so captivating. Her natural friendliness was a breath of fresh air for Beca who was usually surrounded by people with the worst attitudes. When combined with her lack of a positive attitude it made for terrible social gatherings.

Shaking her head, the brunette pushed herself to go faster. She only had a small window of time if she wanted everything to go perfectly.

When Beca finally arrived at her destination, she was out of breath and standing on shaky legs. "I...I really need to work out more."

She looked up at the building that she was standing in front of. She groaned, it was even taller than she had thought. It was a bank of some sort, but she didn't really care enough to find out of what. She slackened her grip on her phone, her palm pulsing from how tightly she had held it. Beca opened her contacts and dialed the number of the person who sent her on this stupid mission.

"Beca," the falsely soothing voice demanded. "Unless you have what I want, then I don't wish to talk to you."

"Well that would be rather hard to do, seeing as that I don't know what I'm supposed to be getting." Beca laughed mockingly.

"What? I texted you all of the information you needed earlier."

"No," the brunette drawled out. "You texted me the address, nowhere in it did it say what I had to get."

There was a brief pause, and then, "Right. As I said, I texted you all of the information you needed. But if you really can't figure out what I want, then I guess I have to tell you myself. Just be grateful that I'm such a nice person. I need you to get me some gold from the building. It's held on the highest floor and locked in a vault. You're welcome, Beca." Beca's ears were met with a short click.

"This is stupid," Beca spat out. "She can't even admit when she's freaking wrong."

Beca gazed up at the building again, giving a drawn out sigh. "I might as well get this over with." She entered the building and immediately searched for the elevator. She tried to be sneaky about it, but that was probably pointless. The only other person there was a security guard and he was much too engrossed in a magazine to even notice her. When she found the elevator, she let a small smirk appear on her face. However, when she tried to use it she found out that you needed a key to use it. "Who the...what the...why?" She whispered to herself, failing to make a complete thought.

Beca searched her mind, wondering if there was a way for her to get a key. Her eyes snapped to the security guard in the corner, and she gave him the up-down look. Attached to his waist was a key ring holding a single key. A key that probably operated the elevator.

The brunette pondered on how to get it for a while. When she came up with no satisfactory ideas, she walked over to him and just snatched the key. Her hands immediately flew up in a defensive pose but the man hadn't even noticed. He just turned the page in his magazine.

She stared at him with wide eyes, completely surprised. It must have been a really good issue for him to be that into it. With one final suspicious glance, she strolled over to the elevator and inserted the key. The doors pinged open and Beca hurried in. She glanced at the buttons, hitting the one with the highest number next to it. _Are you serious, sixteen floors? Do they really need that many? ___

____

__

A couple of minutes passed before Beca made it to the top floor. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out, instantly scouring the place for a vault. When she couldn't find it from just looking, she peeked into a couple of rooms. A few had people in it, but she was never noticed. They were too busy doing work related stuff. It seemed there were two types of work ethics in this building, way too dedicated or not at all.

The room at the end of the corridor was the one that held the vault. Of course, it would be in the room that was farthest from the elevator. She trotted to the vault and squatted so she could peer at it.

It was one of those vaults that required a key instead of entering a series of numbers. What was with this bank and keys? She groaned and did a quick search around the room.

There was _nothing. ___

____

____

Beca glance up at the ceiling in some desperate attempt; on the ceiling was a string with a key dangling loosely from it. _This place was starting to eerily resemble a video game. _She hopped up, her fingers just grazing the key. "Damn," she grunted, she absolutely loved being short.__

____

____

She looked around for something she could stand on, but the only viable option seemed to be a rolling chair. The brunette rubbed her lips together, contemplating if she really wanted to risk a crack in her skull. With a sigh of resignation, she rolled the chair directly under the key. She climbed slowly onto the precarious chair, her legs wobbling beneath her. With a practiced patience, Beca steadily reached for the key and was able to grab it this time. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding and swiftly but carefully got off the chair.

Beca walked back to the vault and resumed her squatting position. She inserted the key and twisted, wanting nothing more than for it to be the right key. When she heard the click signifying that it was, she actually bounced around a little in happiness.

She creaked open the door and peered inside, expecting to see a giant pile of gold. Instead, the only thing in it was one measly gold bar that a ruby diamond resting in it. She went through all of that trouble — admittedly, it wasn't that hard — only to get one piece of gold. She huffed and grabbed it, cursing her boss under her breath.

And in true video game fashion, as soon as she had a solid hold on it the door burst open, the security guard tumbling in afterwards. Behind him stood two more security guards, both of them glaring at her. When the first one regained his balance, he also looked up and glared at her. "Drop it now and we won't have to use any force. You can just come with us peacefully."

Beca glanced at them before switching her gaze to the doorway they were blocking. She wouldn't be able to make it through them without some type of confrontation, and she was hoping to avoid all types of that today.

Rapidly, she searched for another escape route. The only other choice that she found was to jump through the window to the ground. From the sixteenth freaking floor.

She _really _hated her life.__

____

____

Trying not to think about the high probability of her dying, she took a running leap through the window. Beca covered her face with her arms when she crashed through the glass, a frown marring her face. When she made it through she turned in the air to watch the shocked security guards who she gave a sassy salute to in goodbye.

Beca spread her arms and legs out, hoping against everything that she would live to see another day. She decided to try and entertain herself knowing that without it, she wouldn't be able to cope with her impending death.

_That's the fifteenth floor. Oh, here's number fourteen. Thirteen, you look like a keeper. Never mind, my body seems to want twelve. Oops, I lied. Eleven it is. Ten, really body? You want ten? ___

____

____

She kept that up until she reached the fourth floor. Beca closed her eyes and braced herself for the excruciating pain. With a loud thud, she crashed onto the top of a car. Miraculously, she was still alive. She flexed her fingers and wiggled her toes. Yep, she’s still alive.

She wondered if it had anything to do with what her boss gave her last week. It had been a weirdly colored pill and had tasted like absolute crap. But hey, it appeared to have saved her life.

She leaned up on her elbows so she could properly examine herself. She knew there was a big gash on her forehead, it was throbbing insistently. She also had a cut on her right leg that seemed rather deep. She'd have to look at it more later. Those were the only two major things that she could see. All in all, she got pretty lucky.

Beca gingerly got off the car, grimacing at the huge dent she left in it. She patted the top of it in apology.

Shaking her head, Beca turned around, about to walk away from her crash site. Only, she was stopped dead in her tracks by someone standing in her way.

With her mouth hung open, baby blue eyes glanced at Beca and then at the ruined car. Hand still frozen in her purse, the redhead shook her head in disbelief. Finally, her mouth snapped shut. Her eyes were different though, they opened up even wider. The brunette couldn't tell if it was from anger or surprise.

"Beca?"

"Chloe, hey," Beca swallowed, "Nice to see you again."

_Really, what were the odds of running into the same person twice in less than two hours? ___

____

____

Chloe walked closer to her car, lifting up on the tips of her toes to see the damage. If possible, her eyes seemed to widen even more when she saw the imprint of Beca's body on its hood.

She plopped back down with a groan, that was going to be really expensive to fix. And she really didn't want to have to explain how it got like that. No one would believe her, she knew that. She didn't believe it herself and she saw it happen.

"Um, nice to see you again too," Chloe responded absently.

"Listen," the brunette rushed out. "I can fix that...no, I mean, I can get that fixed. Because I can't fix cars myself. I wouldn't even know where to start. Do you have to take the entire roof off? Is that what you do? Chloe? Is that what you have to do or not?”

Chloe dragged her eyes away from her damaged car and returned Beca's gaze. With a jolt, she realized that the shorter woman was bleeding sluggishly from a huge wound on her forehead. She flickered her eyes up and down Beca's body, checking for more injuries. "Beca! You're bleeding, we need to get you to a hospital!"

As if she forgot, Beca pressed her hand on one of her wounds. She winced, "I'm not a big fan of hospitals, actually. I'll just take care of this when I get home."

Chloe frowned, not happy with the thought that Beca would take care of it herself. "How about I take care of it for you? We can go to my house and get you all stitched up." She glanced at her car, "We'll have to walk, though. I hope that's alright."

The brunette was again about to say no until she saw the security guards from earlier standing on the first floor of the bank. They talked to each other for a while before exiting, presumably to find her body. "Okay, yeah. Let's go to your place. Which direction is it in? Right? Left?"

When the redhead responded, Beca immediately started off in that direction. Her hand wrapped loosely around the other woman's wrist, tugging her along.

“Wait,” Chloe tried to dig her heels into the cement but the only thing that granted her was a stumble over a crack. “Why are you in such a hurry? It doesn’t take long to get there.”

“Well, you see,” Beca glanced behind them only to see the security guards looking in the opposite direction. “The gash on my head has really started to hurt. I’m not sure how much longer I can take it.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes, but her worry for Beca prevailed over her suspicions. With a small leap she was in front of the brunette. “Let’s not waste anymore time then.”

A few minutes passed until they were standing in front of Chloe’s apartment. Without any preamble, the redhead unlocked the door and pushed Beca inside. 

Buster appeared from a room hidden around a corner and behind him was a small tuxedo cat. Excitedly, they both greeted Chloe. Buster, however, was the only one excited to see the brunette that was standing slightly in front of their owner. His tail repeatedly thumped against Beca’s legs as he walked in circles around her. 

Maeby was startled when she finally noticed Beca. Her back arched and her tail puffed up in intimidation. With a warning growl and a screeching hiss, she attacked. She clawed onto the brunette’s leg and started making her way up. Unfortunately, it was the leg that was already injured from Beca’s dive from the bank.

“Ow! Fuck, shit, damn. Chloe, get your psychotic cat away from me!”

Chloe gasped in shock, “I’m so sorry! She’s never done this before, I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” Chloe gently pried the cat off of Beca’s leg, which wasn’t easy considering the fact that her claws seemed to be embedded in the brunette’s skin.

The shorter woman grunted as each claw was removed. “It probably would have been better for me to go the hospital.” The cat was finally fully removed and shooed away by Chloe. Before she left though, she turned around and gave Beca a sinister glare. Shivers went down the brunette’s back, she has never been more terrified of a cat in her life.

The redhead glanced up, an apology and tears in her eyes. Immediately, Beca felt guilty. She gave her best smile that honestly wasn’t very much, and spoke in a gentle tone. “Hey, now. It wasn’t your fault, how were you supposed to know that she’d act like that? Especially if she never has before.”

After a moment, a small smile graced the redhead’s face. “Are you sure it’s okay?” When Beca nodded in confirmation, the small smile grew bigger. “Great, now I’m going to fix you up!” She gave a careless pat to Beca’s leg.

“Ow!”

Chloe grimaced but didn’t say anything. Instead, she got up and scurried off to an unknown room. Beca didn’t have to wait long for her to come back, and in her hands was a first aid kit. 

With her finger, she directed Beca to sit on her couch. Buster, who the brunette forgot was even there, followed after her. When she sat down he sat next to her feet, gazing up at her whenever he wasn’t looking at Chloe.

“Alright,” Chloe whispered to herself, “Where should I start?” She deeply examined Beca and came to a decision. With caution, she leaned over Beca’s face. “Sorry if I hurt you again.”

The brunette hummed in acknowledgement, her focus not currently on the taller woman’s words. The redhead wiggled to get a better position and with that certain…accessories of hers bounced. She didn’t want to be a _complete _pervert, so the brunette glanced up. That left her staring at the redhead’s face which happened to be unfairly beautiful. With a soft snort, she glanced back down.__

____

____

_Dang it, control yourself. Now is not the time to act like a horny teenager. ___

____

____

Chloe stabbed the needle into Beca’s wound, causing her to flinch away from her thoughts. She peeked up, expecting to see Chloe apologizing with her eyes again. However, Chloe was completely focused on her task. She appeared to have gone into doctor mode.

A dozen painstaking minutes later, and the redhead had finished stitching up her head. She inspected it then nodded, obviously satisfied with her work.

“Take off your pants.”

The brunette sputtered and blinked rapidly in shock. “W-What?”

“Take off your pants,” she repeated.

“See, now that’s what I thought you said but I just couldn’t believe it. Still don't actually.”

“Come on, Becs,” Chloe groaned. “I have to stitch up your leg. And in order to do that, you have to take off your pants.”

Beca shook her head no, “I’m fine, my leg is fine. I’m pretty sure I just imagined that pain I felt. Now that I think about it, I definitely did. Wouldn’t be the first time and probably won’t be the last.” She finished off with an awkward laugh.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Then what’s that red stuff leaking through your pants?”

“Um,” Beca glanced down to confirm what Chloe said. “Paint?”

“Paint?” The redhead huffed, “Are you serious?”

With pursed lips, Beca nodded. “Sometimes I like to paint my legs. Yesterday, it was green.”

The redhead crossed her arms over her chest, “I don’t buy it.”

“I’m on my period?” The brunette tried again. “I probably just need to change my tampon? Do you have any I can have? Or pads? I’m not choosy.”

“If that’s the reason then it wouldn’t hurt much if I patted your leg, right?” Chloe lifted her arm up as if she was about to do exactly that.

“Okay! Okay,” Beca grumbled. “I’ll take my dang pants off.”

Gingerly, she stepped out of her pants, Chloe watching her with no shame in her expression. Her gaze roamed up and down the brunette’s nude legs. With a curious tilt to her head, she questioned, “Are you wearing SpongeBob undies?”

Beca’s face erupted in a blush, “Yeah, what of it? It's not like I was expecting to give anyone a strip show today.”

The redhead’s lips quirked up in a smile, “Nothing, just wondering.” She gently pushed Beca back on the couch and squatted down in front of her. Dotted up and down the brunette’s legs were bright red scratch marks. Those didn’t hold Chloe’s attention for long. Her focal point was the gash that had a rather large piece of glass sticking out of it. She briefly wondered how she didn’t notice it before. Then she wondered how Beca was able to stand the pain of it.

“Okay, this part is going to hurt quite a bit. Do you want a rag or anything to bite on?”

Beca snorted, “I'm sure it can't be much worse or painful than what I've…” She paused, having glanced down at her injured leg and seeing it for the first time. “Hey Chloe, quick question. Is that a giant piece of glass sticking out of my leg?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Okay, thanks. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one seeing it. Now if you'll excuse me for a minute.”

“What? For what?” Chloe questioned.

Beca answered in the form of her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her body slumping further into the couch. 

“Oh,” Chloe started in shock. “Okay. That just makes my job easier.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little less than a month to update so go me! Watch when I get back to school full time instead of just part time the updates are going to take a lot longer. I hope it won't but it probably will.

Beca woke up with a groan, both her leg and head aching in a way that wasn't pleasurable at all. With her eyes still closed she tried to take stock of her situation. She was laying on a couch. She was in a decent amount of pain. She wasn't in her own apartment, it smelled too much like cinnamon for it to be hers. And she was being stared at, and she had a feeling she knew by who. She desperately hoped that she was wrong and there was only one way to check.

Blearily, she opened her eyes and looked directly in front of her. On the arm of the couch sat a demon, bright green eyes glaring right into her soul. A low growl started up from the white ball of evil and if Beca looked close enough, she could see a tail swishing back and forth.

There was only one course of action in this situation. Beca closed her eyes and pretended that she had never opened them in the first place. When in doubt, play vulnerable and asleep. What creature would hurt something so defenseless?

A demon cat would, apparently.

"Shit," Beca screeched as the cat jumped onto her chest, her eyes popping wide open. Claws dug their way into her chest as Beca struggled to remove the vile beast. "Chloe! Help me!"

There was no answer and Beca started to panic. Well, she started to panic more than what she was previously doing. At this point, Maeby had managed to dig her claws deep into Beca's stomach and she was now starting to drag them down to do maximum damage. As a last resort, Beca rolled off the couch and onto the floor, landing on Maeby in the process. The cat yowled and scrambled out from beneath her.

That was the scene that Chloe and Buster walked in on because of course, it would be. The universe hated Beca and quite honestly, Beca was starting to feel the same.

Maeby, the evil demon, trotted up to Chloe and rubbed up in between her legs. She gazed up at Chloe, her eyes wide and innocent as she let out a greeting meow. Her purr reverberated around the room as she waited for her scratch underneath the chin.

Distractedly, Chloe gave it to her with one hand as she unhooked Buster with the other. Her eyes were focused on the brunette that was currently lying on the living room floor face down. 

"Beca?"

There was no answer.

Buster walked up to the brunette and gave her an enthusiastic lick on the side of her face. Beca groaned and flopped over onto her back, "Can't you let me be dramatic for one second, Buster?" She turned her head to face the redhead. "Chloe, your cat is a demon and doesn't deserve the right to live with you. I don't want you to be associated with something like that."

Chloe glanced down at the aforementioned cat, a contemplative frown on her face. For her part, Maeby was looking as innocent as possible, still purring and rubbing herself against Chloe's legs.

Beca glared at the imposter and feeling the heavy stare, Maeby turned to look at her. The scowl the cat gave her, Beca hated to admit it, was pretty ferocious. She was a little intimidated and never wanted to be alone with that cat again. She would rather face her boss than face this cat.

Chloe picked Maeby up prompting a soft meow from her and gently swayed her from side to side. "Were you being a bad kitty while I was walking Buster? Huh, were you?"

The white cat gently mewed at her and immediately Beca cried out, "She's lying, Chloe! Don't believe her! Look," Beca lifted up her shirt to show the deep scratches on her stomach that were bleeding sluggishly. The top of her Spongebob underwear was stained with patches of blood as it peaked out from under her pants.

Chloe gasped, dropping Maeby to the floor as she rushed to kneel next to Beca. "Oh no, she did this? Come on, let's get you off the floor."

Once again, Maeby glared at Beca and strutted off to some unknown corner of the apartment. Buster decided to stay and help Beca get up by pushing her to the ground repeatedly and giving her rapid licks to her face. At least his type of aggression was friendliness.

"Buster," Chloe gently scolded. "You're not helping as much as you think you are."

Buster whined at the slight scold and backed away from Beca, giving her enough room to get up with Chloe's help. Her stomach twinged in pain with each minor movement of her body and her leg and head had never ceased their throbbing. She powered through it all though because she didn't want Chloe to worry any more than she already was. Chloe was too nice and gentle of a soul to be worrying about a stranger like this.

Beca knew she had to leave soon, not just because her boss would be even more of a pain in her ass if she didn’t show up soon but also because the longer Chloe was around her the more danger she could potentially attract by being in the presence of Beca. Being a villain came with very few benefits—especially when you weren’t even a villain out of your own free will—but it sure did come with a lot of cons. One of them being that it was very hard to make and maintain friends unless you want to be constantly worried about their lives.

That’s why after meeting Chloe in the park Beca had silently swore to herself to never make contact with the redheaded woman again, no matter what. And then she dived out of a window and happened to fall on said redhead’s car. Extremely small world.

“Beca,” Chloe’s voice snapped her out of her internal monologue. “I’m so sorry about Maeby. I don’t know what’s up with her lately.” She reached behind her to grab the first aid kit that had been left on the coffee table.

Beca was initially just going to grunt in response but seeing how sad Chloe already was she decided a verbal response was the correct way to go about it. “It’s fine Chloe, seriously. I mean, if I was a cat I would definitely attack me too. I just give off that kind of vibe, you know?”

Chloe weakly chuckled, “Still.”

The redhead quickly cleaned her up, laying a kiss on Beca’s bandaged stomach when she was finished.

No, Beca’s stomach did not swoop at the little bit of affection it was given. No, her heart did not skip a beat as it was filled with the overpowering effect of Chloe’s love. And no, her head did not randomly start conjuring images of Chloe and hers life together as they raised kids and bought houses and traveled and Beca got into fights with Maeby until the day the grouchy cat died. And one hundred percent no, Beca did not buy another cat so Chloe would stop being sad that her evil companion was gone.

Nope.

None of that at all happened in the thirty second timespan where Beca died and went to heaven where she was once again kissed on the stomach by an angel that looked suspiciously like Chloe.

What did happen was that Beca was so surprised by the action that her instincts kicked in and she had Chloe flat on her back, a scalpel held against her throat. 

Chloe’s eyes widened, a gasp leaving her lips as she was forced onto the floor. Buster was barking his head off, confused about what was happening. He didn’t know if it was some type of game or if he would have to bite his new friend in order to rescue his owner.

Baby blue eyes darkened as Chloe bit a corner of her bottom lip, the fear she initially had leaving her once she recognized what was happening. She asked throatily, “A DJ, huh? Didn’t know that having skills like this was part of the requirements.”

Seeing the words for the escape they were Beca responded, “Yep, a couple of drunk guys try to get handsy, you kind of need to know how to defend yourself.”

“Hmm,” Chloe hummed.

At this point Beca knew that Chloe knew that she was a villain but damn if she wasn’t going to try to keep hiding that fact. About the one thing she had going for her was that when she was committed to something she remained that way, even if it was an obvious lie.

Beca got off of Chloe, wincing both from the pain and from the guilt that she had assaulted the woman in here own home. Chloe didn’t seem too upset about it but still, the disrespect that Beca had unintentionally shown her was terrible.

She reached a hand out to help Chloe, who gratefully took it and used it to get off the floor. Beca was about to apologize for her own misdoings when her phone started blaring out the song Fuck You by Lily Allen. “Sorry, I have to take this. It’s my boss.”

Chloe nodded her understanding, a gentle smile on her face as she wandered into the kitchen. Beca watched her for a bit wondering if she was always so happy and if so, how? Beca had a total of ten happy minutes a year and she had to use them very sparingly. 

“Hello,” Beca answered. She kind of wished she hadn’t though considering her boss jumped right into chewing her out for ten minutes. Beca would have tried to defend herself but she had learned the hard way that it was better to just let the woman go at it. After being instructed to get her ass to the meeting place pronto, the woman hung up the phone. Not even a bit of a goodbye at all. 

“Did you want something to eat?” Chloe called out, leaning her head out of the kitchen to check in on Beca.

“Actually, I’ve got to go. Thanks though.”

Chloe frowned, “Oh, okay. Maybe next time.”

“Yeah, maybe next time,” Beca agreed easily. “Bye.”

As Beca was making her awkward escape out of the door she vowed to herself, she could never see Chloe again. She would make sure that Chloe’s car got fixed up but would maintain no contact between the two of them.

She had to, for the sake of Chloe.

****

Chloe was still frowning when the door closed behind the brunette. She had wanted to spend more time with Beca. Though they had just met she felt as if they had a true connection, one that would survive all types of obstacles they would come across. And Chloe figured those obstacles would be numerous considering the career path Beca was currently in.

Deciding that she would have plenty of opportunities to hang out with Beca later, Chloe decided to be productive with her day. It was a rare day off for her, usually, she was busy at the vet clinic that she worked at and really only spent enough time at home to make sure that her pets were well loved up and taken care of completely. That didn’t leave much time for her to mess her apartment up so much that it was desperate for a cleaning, but she felt that it still needed to be straightened up.

“Well Buster,” Chloe clapped her hands together. He had been staring at the door sadly ever since Beca had left but jumped to attention when Chloe said his name. “Where should I start?”

Not waiting for a response Chloe scoped out the living room. Bits and pieces of the first aid kit were scattered everywhere so Chloe made the executive decision to clean that up first. She didn’t want Buster or Maeby to accidentally step on anything or ingest something they definitely weren’t supposed to eat.

Speaking of Maeby, she had wandered out of whatever dark corner she had decided to hide in while Beca was here. Haughtily strutting to her water bowl, she took delicate sips out of it, occasionally dipping a paw in to bring it to her mouth to test the quality of the water. 

Chloe shook her head at her, she was a perfect angel with Chloe and all of her other friends but when it came to Beca she seemingly became a demon. Chloe hoped that it was just a temporary attitude and that Maeby would eventually grow to appreciate Beca, she wanted to be able to invite her over without having to worry about if her cat would attack the brunette or not.

It took a couple of minutes, but Chloe had cleared everything off of the floor in the living room. She spent another hour cleaning the rest of her apartment until it was done to her satisfaction. Giving it one last glance over Chloe collapsed on the couch, though it hadn’t taken long bending over for any amount of time was exhausting. 

Something was poking her in the back though, stopping her from completely relaxing like she had hoped to. Reaching in between the couch cushions she pulled out a gold bar with a bright red jewel smack dab in the middle of it.

Her eyes widened, wondering where this had come from because she had certainly never seen it before in her life. She figured she would remember if she had and since she didn’t, well.

It only took her a couple of seconds before she realized that it must belong to Beca, probably related to her villainy activities. Taking out her phone she snapped a quick picture and texted it to the brunette.

**Chloe**

**I take it this is yours?**

**Beca**

**yes! i’ve been searching for that for an hour. my boss totally chewed my ass out about it. she’s kind of a bitch**

**Chloe**

**Sounds pretty important then.**

**Beca**

**yup. I can stop by and come get it from you at your apartment when you have time. it’s all on your schedule considering i’m the one who messed up.**

**Chloe**

**I have a better idea.**

**Beca**

**…why do i feel like that’s the most dangerous thing you could say to me?**

**fine, what is it?**

**Chloe**

**How about I give it to you over breakfast tomorrow? There’s this shop I’ve been dying to try out. It’ll have to be early though since I have to go in at work at 9.**

**Beca**

**dude, that’s so early. ugh, okay. you’re lucky i owe you so many already ******

Chloe grinned, sending off the address and time to Beca before locking her phone. She was super excited that she would be able to see the brunette again so soon, right now nothing could be better to her.

She might have been developing a bit of a crush on Beca and if asked about it, she would freely tell you so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all got absolutely no more information about how Beca came to be a villain but you did get more fun interactions between the two of them. You win some, you lose some. Hope y'all enjoyed it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you want to ask questions about any fics or bug me on updating: unorganizedletters


End file.
